First Passionate Kiss
by Balmung6
Summary: A short romance piece that was my first - if it gets good responses I might post more.


He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a little more nervous than he thought he would have a few months back. It was his first time meeting his online girlfriend in person, sure, but they had been dating for over a year now – he didn't think it'd still be this tense at first. Being nearly an adult but never having been kissed before wasn't helping his anxiety much, either, he thought with a frustrated frown. Not that he wanted to be with a girl just to please the standard most hormone-driven guys set, but actually meeting their standard at his own pace would at least keep any embarrassing conversations from turning on him. It was going to be their first kiss, and he wanted it to be perfect – for both of them. He mentally went down the checklist: Breath? He breathed into his hand and sniffed. Not too bad. Lips? He ran his tongue over his lips experimentally. Not quite as soft as he would have preferred, but at least they weren't like sandpaper. Scent? He sniffed his clothes. Nothing he could detect, assuming he didn't have some scent he was used to that she would pick up. He heard the voices in the next room begin to fade – the parents were leaving. And since she hadn't come back in to get him too, it could only mean that they would have the house to themselves. Feeling his heart rate begin to quicken, he breathed slowly. Focus, dude, he thought, don't blow the first kiss. Once it starts, your body will take over for you. Or should, anyway, so don't over-stress on this. A moment later, the door opened and she walked in. He smiled, hoping it didn't look too nervous, at his girlfriend. With blond hair, sky-blue eyes and a kind personality, she was the girlfriend most guys have daydreams about. However, her personality tended to turn mischievous at times, like right now, which cranked up his tension another notch. Basic rule of thumb for guys is that if a girl looks at you through half-closed eyes with a warm gaze and smile, and you're alone, something's going to happen. And her gaze clearly implied that she had something planned. He swallowed, still nervous. She giggled. "Don't be nervous, silly rabbit." Her pet name for him when she thought he was acting silly, but it helped him calm down…A little. She walked over to him, and then straddled his lap, folding her arms around his neck as her legs folded against his sides, which made his heart rate spike up into his throat for a moment. It was an odd feeling – feeling frozen like ice was in his veins, yet feeling very warm in his chest and muscles. Not to mention another area, he thought with what little part of his brain still worked properly, stealing a quick glance at his pants. She giggled again as she felt a warm touch on her leg. "My, someone's feeling a bit eager," she said as he felt heat rise to his cheeks, "but don't worry; just close your eyes and let me do the work." He shut his eyes, and a moment later, felt her warm, soft lips press against his. The feeling was both wonderful and amazing, sending warm waves of heat from his lips and heart throughout his body, as his hands moved of their own accord to her back, rubbing it gently, enjoying the feel of her under his hands. But when she tilted her head to deepen the kiss, something changed. The warm glow in him turned into something more akin to fire, yet it didn't burn, but it filled him with a exhilarating energy. It was too pure to be lust and too wild to be normal love – it was passion burning in his veins. He felt it erupt in his stomach like fire from beneath a pot on the stove, running up his spine, flaring between each bone like a ball of fire slamming down a windowed corridor, then into his lungs, turning his breath hot so fast it was a wonder it didn't turn into steam as it left his body. The fire ran into his heart, making it pump with more heat and purpose, before running down to hang like a morning mist around his stomach and waist. Breathing hotly and a bit heavily from the sheer force of the inner fire, he would have bet money that his eyes had changed to slits, because a beast is what he felt like he had just become. His rubbing hands ran aimlessly over her back for a moment before pressing her firmly against him, pressing his lips firmly against hers with desire, having a burning need to feel her against him. As she gave out a slight moan against his mouth, he grinned. This was going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
